Fishing lures that have a hook or hooks as part of their construction have suffered from problems that have, for centuries, vexed those using the lures.
One such problem is that the hooks tend to catch upon nearly everything that they come into contact with. The tendency of hooks to entangle with each other and to hook into anything that they come into contact with is a problem that persists to this day.
A second problem found in fishing lures, having hooks as a part of their structure is that hooks, in order to perform at their best, must be very sharp. Very sharp hooks not only aggravate the problems described above, but they are subject to being dulled or blunted in storage and in handling.
A third problem found in fishing lures having hooks as a part of their structure is that the hooks tend to snag and catch upon underwater objects when the lures are in use for fishing.